ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilgaxia Invasion, Part 1
Vilgaxia Invasion, Part 1 is the 38th episode of BTUAM and the 8th episode of the third and final season. Summary Vilgax and his planets' soldiers attempt to invade the Earth. Plot Out in space Vilgax was in a spaceship, surrounded by workers inside of it. His spaceship was surrounded by hundreds of other spaceships. Vilgax pressed a button on his chair. 'Advance towards Earth. It is time for the Vilgaxia Invasion!' On Earth Ben, Gwen and Kevin were walking into a teleporter tube to visit Goopie. 'So all we have to do is say Viscosia and we are teleported?' Ben asked Azmuth. Azmuth nodded. 'Viscosia' Gwen said to the tube. The three began turning blue and invisible as they teleported. On Viscosia a tube shot out of the ground the three finished teleporting. 'Can't breath!' Ben shouted. He quickly activated the MEGATRIX. He transformed into XLR8 and oxygen began pumping through his face mask. Gwen recited a spell and oxygen bubbles appeared on her and Kevin's head. 'This spell will only last for 30 minutes, we got to quickly find Goopie!' Gwen shouted. 'Goopie?' a squeaky voice asked. The three turned and saw Goopie, flying without his UFO. 'GOOPIE!' the three shouted happily. Suddenly Goopie's eyes grew larger and he flew past the team. 'What is it?' Ben asked as he ran over to Goopie. He had to quickly raise his mask to make sure he could see correctly. There were hundreds of spaceships flying right to Earth and there was a great view of it from Viscosia. 'Gwen, Kevin get into the tube. We got to get home, now!' Ben instructed. He turned to Goopie. 'Would you come with us to help?' Goopie didn't respond but instead flew right into the teleporter tube. Gwen and Kevin quickly ran into the teleporter pod, then XLR8 followed. The ground on Viscosia began shaking and moving as the teleporter tube sank into it. Ben reverted to human as they teleported. On the Earth plumbers base the team tumbled out of the tube instantly. Ben quickly became Cannonbolt to break the fall, then reverted to human. He ran over to Azmuth, ready to announce what was going on but Azmuth spoke up first. 'The first Vilgaxia Invasion. Be prepared' then he teleported to Galvan. 'Well, that was brief...' Ben said. 'We better go prepare for the war' Gwen said, sounding irritated. In a large clearing, Vilgax and his ships began landing. Ben stepped out and put his leg onto a rock, ready to battle. An escalator opened up out of Vilgax's spaceship and he emerged from it. 'Ben Tennyson!' he shouted. 'Vilgax, I dealt with you like a week ago, why are you back already? And with your army. Isn't it bad enough that I have to deal with Purpunite?' Vilgax laughed, then held out his arm and shot an energy beam at Ben. The rock was obliterated, small pieces of it splattered all over the place. From the floor a goop sculpture of Ben appeared. It was Goopie covering Ben. He released him and flew back as Kevin and Gwen stepped out. 'You want to take over the Earth? You have to deal with us four first!' Gwen shouted. Her fist was clenched, but she released it and hundreds of Plumbers suddenly appeared. 'And us!' Vilgax raised his arm and a lightning sword appeared in his hand. 'Soldiers, attack!' he shouted. Chimera Sui Generis all jumped out from their spaceships and ran at the Plumbers. Vilgax and Ben ran towards eachother. The villainous leader shot electrical blasts from his sword but Ben dodged them all with flips and ducking and tumbles. There was one large blast that Benc ould tell he couldn't dodge. He flipped, transforming in the process. 'Shocksquatch!!!!!!!' he shouted. Shocksquatch began falling towards the ground as the electricity hit him. He absorbed it through the bolts located over his body, tumbled, stood again and shot a powerful blast. Vilgax took damage and kneeled. 'I will return if this war begins to go downhill!' Vilgax then held his sword up towards the sky. An electrical blast shot from it and his spaceship rose from the clearing and up into the sky, then he teleported into it. Shocksquatch turned to face Gwen, Kevin and Goopie. They were surrounded. Ben charged at the surrounding Chimera Sui Generis and knocked them all down. 'Get ready to battle' he told them. Goopie transformed into Chromastone and flew off for battle. Gwen and Kevin arose on a mana mat and flew off towards another group of Chimeria Sui Generis to battle. Ben transformed. 'Water Hazard!' Ben shouted. He ran off towards some Chimera Sui Generis and started shooting hot streams of water at them, but they grew more powerful. 'Bad idea...' Ben then quickly transformed into Articguana and began slowly freezing them. Articguana then ran off to the next group. 'Tennyson, I will do my planet's leader great honor by defeating you!' one of them shouted. Articguana held out his palms and shot ice crystals. They smashed on impact but there was no effect. Ben tried it again, this time boosting his ice crystals with a mighty ice breathe. They shot through the Chimera Sui Generis' body. A whole group began charging at Articguana now. He quickly became Clockwork and shot a time ray at them, freezing them. Clockwork then froze the air above him so that it stopped moving. The now solid wind worked as a stair way for Clockwork as he ran up them. The time around the group of Chimera Sui Generis unfroze and they were allowed to move. They charged but realised Clockwork had disappeared. 'Where is he?' one asked. 'How should I know?' another answered. 'If you had eyes you would.' They all looked up to see the air solidified by time as a platform, then it unfroze in time and began floating in the wind, but Clockwork wasn't there. 'If you had ears, you would know I was behind you' Clockwork taunted. He held out his hands and shot a powerful time ray, shattering them in time. He then opened a time portal that teleported him behind a larger group of Chimera Sui Generis. He transformed into Humongousaur and smashed them into the ground. Goopie had transformed into Sul and was shooting flames at the Chimera Sui Generis. They began dehydrating but the safeguard wore out. Goopie became the regular Sul and started rampaging. He grabbed a Chimera Sui Generis' head and squeezed it tight, juice began seeping from it's head as it wrinkled up, dead. Goopie managed to take control long enough to press the Ultimatrix. He transformed into Diamondfish. As Diamondfish, he created diamond stakes that pierced through their chests. He then started swimming through his diamonds towards Gwen and Kevin. 'Boy am I glad to see you, Ben. We could use some help. Hey! When did you reunlock Diamondfish?' Gwen said. 'Goopie!' Goopie shouted. 'Oh, that's how!' Kevin shouted. Goopie transformed into Fourarms and got ready to battle. The three started fighting the Chimera Sui Generis. Goopie transformed into Heatblast and started to shoot powerful flames, instantly dehydrating the Chimera Sui Generis'. He then became Ripjaws and started ripping their heads off. Gwen cast a spell, allowing for Ripjaws to breath out of water. The Plumbers were doing a good job too. Ben was back in his Human form, dodging the Chimera Sui Generis and flying on his hoverboard. One large, buff soldier charged after Ben but he managed to dodge it. The soldier continued chasing Ben, he quickly jumped into the air, transformed into Spidermonkey and punched it into a lake. Spidermonkey then became Articguana and froze the lake. Articguana turned to see he was being surrounded by Chimera Sui Generis. He quickly became Upgrade and merged with one's suit. He turned and started shooting them with powerful energy blasts, then he became Upchuck and started eating parts of their suits, converting it to energy beams and shooting it back out. Finally, Ben became Lodestar to throw all of the soldiers into the sky. They fell back and splattered on the ground. 'Let's do this!' Ben shouted as he started getting into the mood. He became Spitter and started shooting slime over them all, then he became AmpFibian and electrocuted them. Suddenly AmpFibian felt a gooey substance on him. He attempted to become intangible but couldn't. 'Say goodbye, Tennyson' a soldier said as he held a gun up to his head. Then a Rhomboid shot a bullet right through the soldier. 'Thanks Rhomboid!' AmpFibian called out. Then he transformed into Armodrillo and continued battling. ''To Be Continued... '' Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Goopie *Plumbers Villains *Vilgax *Vilgax's Soldiers Aliens Used By Ben *XLR8 *Cannonbolt *Shocksquatch *Articguana (2x) *Clockwork *Humungousaur *Spidermonkey *Upgrade *Upchuck *Lodestar *Spitter *AmpFibian *Armodrillo By Goopie *Chromastone *Sul *Diamondfish *Heatblast *Ripjaws Trivia *Vilgax invades the Earth. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Filler Episodes